Caught in My Own Web
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: This is an AU in which Loki was never adopted by Odin, and therefore grew up as a frost giant, as Laufey's son and prince of Jotunheim. (I'm sure that already exists and I just don't know the name for it.) Prince Loki has plans to infiltrate and steal secrets from Asgard. However, his plans go awry when he finds himself a bit more involved with the Asgardian royalty than expected.


"It's a fool's errand you plan, Loki."

"If taking pride in my people and wanting revenge on those damned Asgardians is foolish, then I am a fool," I growled. I had grown tired of seeing our kingdom suffer from Asgard's torment, and this day was the final straw. The Asgardian prince and his obnoxious band of "warriors" had visited our home for the sole purpose of picking a fight and then fled when the battle grew too intense for them. It seemed that they thought they owned every realm, regardless of who inhabited it. They were arrogant. They were ignorant. And I'd had enough of suffering their offenses in silence. "I can do this, Father."

"I will not see my son go willingly to Odin's prison," he answered firmly.

"You know well that I would not remain imprisoned for long," I protested. "Deception is my strongest talent; in days, I would have them welcoming me as a brother." Perish the thought… "And when I have gained their trust, when I know of their weaknesses, their secrets, I will return to Jotunheim and lead an attack on their precious Asgard." My father shook his head.

"A brilliant deceiver you may be, Loki, but you are no warrior." A deep frown creased my lips, and my hands curled into fists. For all my efforts to prove myself, my father refused to see me as anything but a child. A prankster. This plan was a matter of pride, not only for my kingdom…but for myself, as well.

"Then I will bring back the knowledge I gain for _your_ use. Let me go, Father, and I will help you reclaim that which they've stolen." He was silent, thoughtful, watching me as he considered. The icy winds of my home blew past me, caressing my face, begging me not to go.

"Very well." Pleased to have his blessing, I smiled.

"Thank you, my king—"

"You will have no way to communicate with us while you remain in Asgard. I will await your timely return. If you do_not_ return…" His gaze grew harder still. "I will assume the Allfather has warranted my vengeance."

"I will not fail, Father," I assured him. "I will leave tonight, if it pleases you."

**…**

Though the Asgardians prefer to believe that they and their Bifröst have control over all who would enter or leave their realm, there are some paths which even the great Odin cannot monitor. It was by one of these many hidden pathways that I reached Asgard, shining and golden. Upon first sight, I could not help but be impressed by its size and opulence. Another testament to how vain and superficial the Asgardians were. It was nothing like my home. Too warm, too bright, too large and open. Simply _being_ there left me uncomfortable—but I had a mission, and I _would_ see it through.

By veiling myself in fog, I was able to more easily move about, and I made my way toward their palace. The sun had nearly set on their world, so the streets were rather empty. Still, there were sure to be guards were the rulers dwelled. I knew how they would react to seeing me; I would be clapped in irons and thrown in a dungeon, doubtless. Fully prepared for this, I had already planned my next move. I would not fight. I would do as they asked, and I would seek an audience with their king. Once granted that, I would make use of the silver tongue for which I was well-known in Jotunheim. I was a veritable master of persuasion; I would talk my way into their hearts with little effort at all.

Confident in my plans, I snuck into the palace and dispelled my cloak, only waiting for one of them to find me. As I wandered about, curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself peeking into empty banquet halls and wondering what sort of magnificent odious parties would be held in this rooms. From infancy, I had been taught that life in Asgard was all excess and gluttony and needless violence. Finally seeing their gilded trappings in person, I could only conclude that the stories must be true. How could they bear to live with themselves, feasting and drinking while people like my own were…

"Tch." I frowned and tried to bury my hostilities; if I were to make them trust me, I had to be convincing. I had gone over and over the story I would tell so that it was now second nature and I could make them believe it. I was fascinated by Asgard, I would say. Laufey would not stand for such sentiment, and he exiled me. I was alone, cast out, and had only just made my way to Asgard. I'd hardly had the strength for the magic, I would tell them. Could they not see it in their hearts to give me shelter, if only for a few nights?

Though I tried to hide it, a wicked smirk curled my lips. A few nights would be more than enough. The sound of voices down the corridor stopped me in my tracks.

"…only that you should listen when your friends are trying to help you! You knew before you ever left that your father would not be pleased—"

"My actions have changed nothing. The Jotuns hate us; we hate the Jotuns. Such has it _always_ been." That voice! It was the very same one which had mocked my father only hours before: the prince of Asgard. Perfect.

"Hello?" I called, adding a timid affectation to my voice.

"Who goes there?" he answered sternly. I could hear footsteps as he hurried in my direction. He rounded the corner, and when his eyes fell on me, his face creased with anger. "A Jotun in my father's palace?" He strode toward me with a fierce look in his eyes, but I made a point of standing my ground.

"I no longer belong to Jotunheim," I informed him. As he grabbed hold of the fur collar on my cloak, I tried halfheartedly to pull away and spoke with fearful passion in my voice. "Please, I've nowhere else to go!"

"Be silent," he ordered, hoisting a weapon, a stone hammer, in his free hand. "I have no interest in your lies, monster."

"Thor, what _are_ you doing?" This was the first voice which I had heard, a female's. We both glanced in the direction of the sound to find an older woman setting the prince with a scowl.

"He's dangerous, Mother. He's come here for some sort of revenge, but he won't have it." His gaze turned back toward me, and I gave my best effort at looking humble.

"I want nothing of the sort," I said quietly. "All I want is an audience with the Allfather. Give me a chance to state my circumstances."

"Unlikely," the prince answered, his voice almost as cold as, well, me. "Come with me. And do _not_ try to fight; I won't hesitate to kill you." I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. This prince was so brash that he apparently had no ability to think before he acted. Despite my pleas of innocence, he dragged me down the corridor, forcing me to follow or stumble and fall. He led me into the palace proper, and for a moment, I thought that I had made progress…but he did not take me to Odin. Instead, I was taken to a tower, up and up and up to a stone-lined prison cell, which I was thrown inside with little care.

"This is a misunderstanding," I tried again as the steel bars were locked behind me. "I mean you no harm." They ignored me.

"Don't listen to him," the prince ordered his guards. "He'll say anything for his freedom; ignore him, no matter what lies spill from his lips." With a last menacing look in my direction, he left.

"Ahem. Hello?"

"Quiet, prisoner." Ah, well. They weren't the ones I needed. With a soft sigh, I wandered to the single window in my cell; it was high on the wall and barred as well. Not that I was looking for an escape, but it would've made a poor one. Outside, I could see the night falling, the endless vastness and the realms beyond Asgard sparkling in the distance. Jotunheim was there somewhere, and my father was doubtless wondering how my progress went. I would prove myself to him. Whatever I had to do, I would make sure he knew my worth. But for now, there was little I could do.

Well aware of my situation, I settled down on the stone floor and closed my eyes, breathing slowly to try to relax. After some time of utter silence, I grew a bit too comfortable and fell asleep.


End file.
